Asleep, Together
by cake-error
Summary: Cracky fluff unearthed from long, long ago. Fem!Germany, mentions of...yeah. Enjoy!


Um...semi-crack, meant to be fluff, but sorta turned on me. Cowritten with the-shadows-have-magic and dug up from a long, _long_ time ago. Enjoy your crack!~

* * *

She looked around the dark room and shrieked when she saw North Italy, sleeping peacefully beside her. Her scream woke him up, and he lifted his head drowsily. "Ve?"

"ITALIA? What the _hell_ are you doing in my bed?" She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the rough black fabric of her undershirt. North Italy blinked several times before mumbling, "I had a bad dream."

He tried to sit up, but as the blanket slid lower and lower Germany realized he was completely naked. "Mein Gott! Please, why aren't you wearing anything?" She threw the blanket at him and scooted away.

He looked confused. "Ve? That's how I normally sleep."

Mortified, she turned away and hid her head under the blankets. This was going to be a long night.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Sighing quietly, Germany slipped under the covers and tried to relax herself. Feliciano was a handful, as always, but she felt strangely empty and lonely without his constant babbling. She shook her head and tried to fall asleep. But she knew…

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked down. Feliciano was sleeping next to her. How he even managed to get in was still a mystery. He wrapped her arms around her waist and mumbled something in Italian. "Italia..." She shook his shoulder gently and tried to rouse him from his sleep.

"Italia. Please get up." Groaning in frustration, she wriggled free of his grip and slid off the bed.

"Ve?" His eyes shot open and he nearly fell off the bed, eyes disoriented and sleepy.

Germany's face turned bright red. She threw some clothes at him and turned away. "Ah, I'm sorry, Germany!" He cried. She sighed and waited patiently for him to get dressed. "We have training today." And that was all she said.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Germany settled under the covers, shivering as the cold sheets hit her skin. She only had to wait. Feigning sleep was not hard.

And sure enough, North Italy seemingly materialized in the doorway, walking over slowly. She was thankful her eyes were closed. Finally, she could fell him sit on the bed and swing his legs under the covers. Trying to keep her breathing steady, she waited, motionless, as he slid down, cuddling into her side. She wrapped an arm around him

"Ve?" He blinked and opened his eyes. "Louise?" She wrapped another arm around him and mumbled into his chest, blue eyes staring into brown ones. Brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing. Finally, he pulled away and sat up. Her face was pink. "Ich...Ich liebe dich...Feliciano ..." she muttered, head bowed against her chest. He smiled.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

The next morning, Germany sat up slowly, looking to her side. Feliciano laid there, his head on the pillow, a nervous frown and bright red blush on his face."What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I...!" He blurted the last part of the sentence out so fast she barely understood. Her cheeks flushed.

"Y-yes..." Suddenly, she pulled on his curl, and brought his head up so he was at eye level. "Are _you_?" He stuttered and nodded, blood rushing in two directions. "Aaah..."

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Germany opened her eyes for the second time the morning. Italy still clung to her, using her head as a pillow. She laughed softly, ruffling his hair. "Ich liebe dich," she whispered again. He smiled in his sleep.

~=~**OMAKE**~=~

Romano scowled and dialed his brother's phone number. Though he usually ended up in that potato freak's house, he had never been this late before. It was nearly noon. And although he would not admit it to anyone, he was getting worried.

Someone picked up. "Feliciano! Where the hell-" A female voice cut through his tirade. "Romano? Feliciano is right here. He's sleeping."

His eyes widened. "You..." He could almost feel her blush on the other end of the phone. "Wake up Feliciano and give him the phone." She rolled her eyes and gently shook Italy's shoulder. He rose and took the phone. "Ve? Fratello?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO-?" Feliciano winced.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I've stopped calling him Venenciano…I switch between the many spellings a lot. Please forgive me.

Mm, but I love fem!Germany. All aggressive, but still technically an uke… *strange look on face, like Hungary*

^^ Those were my notes from oh so long ago...as those of you who follow me can see, I change my opinions and spellings as I learn more and more...but who can say no to genflipping the seme into an uke? Come on, you know you want some.

Reviews are love. They warm my broken heart. Flames heat my bed at night when I'm cold and too lazy to turn on the heat. Either way, I win, you get a response, what more do you want? A hand carved eskimo statue?...okay, that was random.

Goodbye for now, my dearhearts. Onto the next story...


End file.
